The Healing, Part 7
by Matthew1985
Summary: Welcome back to the Healing series. In this new trilogy (to be released as such after episode 9 of Star Wars is on DVD), we explore the Healing; but this time from Luke Skywalker's POV. Enjoy!
1. Prelude

**The Healing, pt. 7**

**Chapter 1: Prelude**

An older Jedi Grand Master weeps and sobs as he sinks in despair and regret. "I have failed." He appetite is gone, his energy depleted. His connection to the Force is waning.

"All hope is lost." He looks up at the sky. "Ben, if you can hear me, please help."

The GM of the Jedi hears a voice from behind him, "Not all the hope is lost, my old friend." Luke turns around and sees his Master, Ben "Obi-Wan" Kenobi. "Ben, you can still hear me." "Yes, Luke."

"With you, the Force will always be." A second spirit appeared. "Master Yoda." "Hmm." "

"And so will I." Tears began to fall from the Jedi Masters eyes. "Father."


	2. Reunion

**Chapter 2:**

**Reunion**

As Luke rekindles his connection with the Force, he learns of the past and gets ready for the future. Knowing that his nephew is not truly gone, Luke understands that he needs to find someone in the Force who'll stand up to Kylo Ren and his "master" "Supreme Leader Snoke."

"Snoke is just a pawn of the real evil in the dark side of the Force." Luke nods, believing someone more sinister is orchestrating the new events in the galaxy. Luke asks the questions: "Can Sidious still be alive, after what he told my father." Ben answers, "The Force does not reveal its intensions fully to our satisfaction. I can only assume that Palpatine is still in the fray." Yoda exclaims, "Always in motion is the future."

Luke sets out from Ach-To back to Coruscant, using his legendary X-wing. With no companion droid, Luke plots the course manually.


	3. Rey

**Chapter 3:**

**Rey**

A young scavenger, 18 standard years old, searches through wreckage of an old Imperial SD (Star Destroyer), finds scraps for portions (food) and returns to her quadjumper.

As she approaches Niima Outpost on the planet Jakku, she sees a droid tangled in a net. She goes to Teedo, the greedy junk trader and releases the rolling droid.

"You're welcome." The droid beeps. "In the morning, you go." The sun was setting.

The next morning, the girl and the droid go to Unkar Plutt and turns in the scraps. "What you have here today is worth ¼ portion." She takes the "portion" of rationed food. Unkar Plutt inquires about the droid, "I'll give you more portions for the droid." "He's not for sale." The young scavenger leaves and the droid follows, only to be jumped by bandits. The girl fights through victoriously and makes sure the droid is okay.

Then the droid sees someone in a distance.


	4. Finn

**Chapter 4:**

**Finn**

Unbelievably, FN-2187 has just abandoned his post as a Stormtrooper for the First Order. He escapes with a known Resistance pilot, Poe Dameron. And now…he's alone.

He discards his uniform, with only the underclothes and a Resistance jacket on his back. He finds a town on the planet of Jakku and runs to find water.

He hears beeps in a distance. A girl runs to him. FN is knocked down off his feet. He's zapped by the droid. "Wait, wait! I can explain. This jacket belonged to Poe Dameron, a Resistance pilot. We escaped custody of the First Order. Our Tie Fighter crashed landed here and Poe didn't make it. Sorry."

The droid rolls away. "So, you're with the Resistance." Finn answers, "Yeah, I'm with the Resistance."

"BB-8 says he's on a secret mission, he has to get back to his base." FN says, "He has a map that tells the location of Luke Skywalker." The girl looks back at him, surprised, "Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth."

The men are talking, balancing their connection to the Force, when Luke stops, "Hold up, fellas."  
"What is it, son?" Anakin asked. Luke, now miffed, "Someone in the Force just thought that I was a "myth?"

"A myth?" Obi-Wan Kenobi repeated. "That's cold," Master Mace Windu, who joined with the connection. Luke interjected, "A girl, of all people, said that. I will find her and correct her."

"Patience. In time, reveal yourself, you will." Master Yoda calmed the men.


	5. Escape

**Chapter 5:**

**Escape**

An engine from a far distance can be heard. "Shh. You hear that?" The girl answered, "Hear what?" Then she heard it, too. "That can't be good." They run, hand in hand. BB-8 following behind. They reach for the quadjumper; but not before the overhead ships destroy. "The garbage will do."

They board a YT-1300 Corellian ship. They escape the FO (First Order) Tie fighters.  
BB-8 joins in the celebration. She looks back at FN. "I don't know your name." He responds, "Finn. What's yours?" She responds, "Rey."

An alarm sounds, and she fixes the problem. They're intercepted by a ship. Rey and Finn hide.

Two creatures come aboard. A man and his trusted Wookie companion. "Chewie, we're home." Chewie growls in kind.

The man checks systems and hears clatter. Chewie lifts a floor panel. "Where are the others?" Rey answers, "There are no "others". Chewie doesn't agree, and growls. "No, it's true we're the only ones onboard." Finn asks, "You can understand that Thing?" "And that Thing can understand you, so watch it, buddy. Come on, get out of there." The man gets the details of the ship, "You can tell 'em that Han Solo has taken back the Millennium Falcon, for good."

Surprised, Rey asks, "This is the Millennium Falcon? You're Han Solo?." Han closes a hatch, "I used to be." He walks to the cockpit. "This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in 14 parsecs." "12!" _14, _Han scoffs at the wrong answer.

Han and Chewie get off the Cargo ship, dispel of the Rahtars and gets the low-down on Rey and Finn, and BB-8. "This droid needs to get back to its base in the Illennium System." "That's pretty far. I have a friend that's on her way there. We'll see if she'll meet us." Finn says, "He has map that tells where Luke Skywalker is. You know Luke?" "Oh yeah, I knew him. Lets see what you've got." BB-8 opens the map.

"This map's not complete, it's only a piece." Finn asks, "What happened to him?" "A lot of rumors, stories. People who knew him best believed he was looking for the first Jedi Temple." "So the Jedi were real", Rey asks. Han snickered, "I used to wonder about myself. For a long time, I thought it was just a bunch of mumbo jumbo, one form of energy controlling the Force, the Dark Side and the light. Crazy thing is: It's true. The Jedi, the Force. It's all true."

They walk back to the cockpit, "How did you come to believe in it?" "That's a long story that someone else should tell you."

They depart for the Illennium System. "We have to make one stop on the way. I have a favor to fulfill from a friend of mine."

They find the planet Takodono. Maz Kanata collected her debt, a job she had Han Solo do. As they pared to leave, Rey heard something. Finn looks back, "Rey?" Han Solo looks back, "Where's she going?"

Finn shook his head. They slowly follow Rey down the basement.

She sees a chest. Opens it and sees a lightsaber. She reaches out and touches it. She taken into a Force trance. She comes out of it and falls back. Han Solo and Finn run to her.

"Hello." Rey is startled by the voice. "I see you've found my lightsaber." Frightened, Rey demanded, "Who are you?" The voice answered, "He knows." Han Solo catches up to Rey. He sees the hologram. "Luke!" "Hey, Han, old buddy. It's been a while." Perplexed, Han asks, "Are you..?" "Dead? No, far from it. It's a hologram. I'm in Coruscant right now." Puts his hand on the side of his mouth, whispers, "I'll explain later."

Rey calms her breathing. "You're Luke Skywalker?" Nodding, Luke says, "The one and only. And no, I'm not a myth." Rey furrowed. "Oh yeah, I heard what you said in the Force."

Maz Kanata. "Grand Master!" "Maz Kanata. A delight as always." Then the ground shakes. "They're here. Those Beasts!" Luke loses the connection: "Meet me at Coruscant. Escape the First Order at all costs."

The hologram closes. "Go, GO!" The team leave the establishment and hide from the incoming blaster fire and ground troops. Kylo Ren looks for his prisoners. He leaves empty-handed.


	6. Coruscant

**Chapter 6:**

**Coruscant**

The band of new friends meet Luke and Leia, whom Han had met up before seeing Luke; on Coruscant.

Luke appears alive and human. Luke and Leia embrace. "Welcome to Coruscant, friends. Here, this building was known as the Jedi Temple, also the home of the former Old Republic, before the Dark Times of the Emperor and my father, Darth Vader."

Luke looks at his prospective students. "After the destruction of the Jedi training course on Yavin 4 and Endor, done by Kylo Ren, I escaped to what I believed was the first Jedi Temple of Ach-To." A hologram of the island was shown by R2-D2. "Unfortunately, I really didn't find anything of values amongst the ruins; except for these: Ancient Jedi texts." Luke carries a pile of books about the religion of the Jedi and the Force. "These carry the knowledge and will of the Force; but that's not all." Luke led the "tour group" to the ancient Jedi library.

Rey and Finn are astounded. Luke looks suspiciously at Finn; but continues giving the tour: "In here, all the known histories and stories of the ancient Jedi Order, dating back to the Sith Wars against the Jedi. From the time of Darth Plageuis to the time of the last Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious."

Rey says, "This is incredible, how it has sustained itself after all these years" "The Force is strong here, Rey."

Luke motioned them to an elevator. "We have an appointment to keep."


	7. Jedi Temple

**Chapter 7:**

**The Jedi Temple**

The group is led into a circular room. "This was the old Jedi Council's room. These seats were used by former Jedi Masters. I've called on a few of them to join us today. Please sit."

Rey, Luke, and Leia sit in the circle while the other stand and watch. Luke and Rey's eyes close. "Concentrate on your connection to the Force, Rey. Reach out with your mind, your soul, your heart."

Luke opened his eyes and looked at the ghost of his old Master. "Young Skywalker, missed you, I have."

"Master Yoda, we come to this sacred place to hear your wisdom." Yoda walks toward Rey. "Strong she is in the Force. Open your eyes, child."

Rey opens her eyes and see Yoda. She gasps and jumps. "Fear not, young one. Master Yoda, I am."  
"I'm honored to be here, sir." Rey swallows. "Breath, you must."  
Yoda looks back at Luke. "A new student, you have."

Another master appears. "Hello Rey." Rey looked up, seeing another ghost. "You! You were in my vision." The old Master said, "I was. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jedi Master of Luke and his father, Anakin Skywalker. Yoda was almost my Master during my time on Tattooine, when Luke and Leia were just infants."

Leia sees Obi-Wan Kenobi. "It's been a long time, Master Kenobi. I hope my connection is strong." "Your connection is getting there; but you must practice more." Leia nodded.

Kenobi walks behind Leia. "Captain Solo, it has been a long time." Han nods, saying nothing. "I sense your loss. You believe you failed in raising your son, Ben, when he turned to the Dark Side. I can tell you, you have not failed; he has failed you, and his mother."

Obi-Wan looks at Finn. "And you, I don't know you; but you're embarrassed about something. What is that frightening truth you know; but don't want to answer?"

Finn answers, "I'm not Resistance!" Looking to Rey, "I'm sorry, Rey, but BB-8 was right to suspect me when we met on Jakku." "What are you, then?" Rey asks, angrily. "He's a defector!" Mace Windu appeared and said. "He defected from the First Order, as a stormtrooper. His code name was FN-2187."

Finn explained, "At my first battle, I made a choice: I wasn't going to kill innocent people." "A right choice, you made." Yoda said. Obi-wan walked to Finn and said, "I sense a little glimmer of the Force within him as well."

Obi-wan returns to his chair. "This is Master Windu." Windu's spirit nodded.

Another spirit formed, "And this," Obi-wan began.

"Is my father," Luke finished. Anakin's spirit appeared. "I wasn't sure I'd be welcomed; but I believe the time has come to defeat the Supreme Leader and bring Ben back to the light."


	8. Meeting Kylo Ren

**Chapter 7:**

**The Jedi Temple**

The group is led into a circular room. "This was the old Jedi Council's room. These seats were used by former Jedi Masters. I've called on a few of them to join us today. Please sit."

Rey, Luke, and Leia sit in the circle while the other stand and watch. Luke and Rey's eyes close. "Concentrate on your connection to the Force, Rey. Reach out with your mind, your soul, your heart."

Luke opened his eyes and looked at the ghost of his old Master. "Young Skywalker, missed you, I have."

"Master Yoda, we come to this sacred place to hear your wisdom." Yoda walks toward Rey. "Strong she is in the Force. Open your eyes, child."

Rey opens her eyes and see Yoda. She gasps and jumps. "Fear not, young one. Master Yoda, I am."  
"I'm honored to be here, sir." Rey swallows. "Breath, you must."  
Yoda looks back at Luke. "A new student, you have."

Another master appears. "Hello Rey." Rey looked up, seeing another ghost. "You! You were in my vision." The old Master said, "I was. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jedi Master of Luke and his father, Anakin Skywalker. Yoda was also my Master during my time on Tattooine, when Luke and Leia were just infants."

Leia sees Obi-Wan Kenobi. "It's been a long time, Master Kenobi. I hope my connection is strong." Ben answered, "Your connection is getting there; but you must practice more." Leia nodded.

Kenobi walks behind Leia. "Captain Solo, it has been a long time." Han nods, saying nothing. "I sense your loss. You believe you failed in raising your son, Ben, when he turned to the Dark Side. I can tell you, you have not failed; he has failed you, and his mother."

Obi-Wan looks at Finn. "And you, I don't know you; but you're embarrassed about something. What is that frightening truth you know; but don't want to answer?"

Finn answers, "I'm not Resistance!" Looking to Rey, "I'm sorry, Rey, but BB-8 was right to suspect me when we met on Jakku." "What are you, then?" Rey asks, angrily. "He's a defector!" Mace Windu appeared and said. "He defected from the First Order, as a stormtrooper. His code name was FN-2187."

Finn explained, "At my first battle, I made a choice: I wasn't going to kill innocent people." "A right choice, you made." Yoda said. Obi-wan walked to Finn and said, "I sense a little glimmer of the Force within him as well."

Rey embraced Finn, "I'm glad you're with us. We all are." Han agrees, "Here, here."

Obi-wan returns to his chair. "This is Master Windu." Windu's spirit nodded.

Another spirit formed, "And this," Obi-wan began.

"Is my father," Luke finished. Anakin's spirit appeared. "I wasn't sure I'd be welcomed; but I believe the time has come to defeat the Supreme Leader and bring Ben back to the light."


End file.
